One More Soul
by RECsi88
Summary: "When it's time for souls to meet, there's nothing on earth that can prevent them from meeting, no matter where each may be located." My first Wow fanfic, please rate/review, rated M for some violence, language and for future chapters.
1. Re-introductions are in Order

Elarkus walked down the halls of the Undercity towards the royal chamber where Lady Sylvanas Windrunner was, his body completely covered with a black cloak to hide the fact that he was a Worgen from the Royal Dreadguards who protected the hallway.

He was here for one reason; confront and kill Sylvanas Windrunner for the destruction of Gilneas; Elarkus had nothing to lose anyways because he was dying from a toxic nerve agent that was slowly and painfully going to kill him, but he didn't know how he came to be infected with it.

The forsaken guards gave him weird looks as he walked into the throne room, Sylvanas turned to look at him as he walked up onto the platform and she asked coldly, "Who are you and what do you want?"

Elarkus simply replied, "I want revenge for what you did to Gilneas."

He ripped his cloak off and withdrew his sword, he was ready to kill her, but it was at that moment that the toxin decided to cause problems.

It sent a sharp, agonizing pain through his body and he fell to his knees before Sylvanas as her guards poured into the room behind him, the Val'kyr appeared behind Sylvanas; ready to attack if he made an attempt to kill her, but merely Elarkus howled in pain and bowed his head.

Sylvanas approached the Worgen before her, he looked up into her glowing red eyes and stated, "If you're going to torture me then don't bother…anything pain you cause me will only pale in comparison to the pain that I'm already in."

She frowned and replied, "I did not destroy Gilneas…what makes you think I did?

He retorted angrily, "Don't play coy Sylvanas! The banners of your forsaken cover our city, you destr-Argh!"

Another sharp pain shot through him, Sylvanas tilted his head up to look into his eyes and said, "My forsaken did not touch Gilneas I promise you that, but I know exactly who did."

Elarkus growled in pain and asked, "If it wasn't you then who was it!?"

Sylvanas replied, "Garrosh Hellscream, Warchief of the Horde. He had his lap dog, Cromush, steal our banners."

It grew silent for a few moments then Elarkus stated, "I…I sense that you tell the truth…and strangely enough…I believe you. I-I apologize for this intrusion, but I beg of you to grant me a quick death so that I may be free of the pain that I am in."

Sylvanas asked, "What plagues you Worgen?"

He answered weakly, "A deadly nerve toxin, I'm dying slowly and painfully…I was told by the Worgen priests that there was no cure so King Genn Greymane sent me here to kill you, he said that I had nothing to lose…I'm already dying."

Sylvanas tilted her head to the side, she smirked suddenly and said, "He poisoned you…I know this because it was the same nerve toxin that killed one of the blood elf adventurers who was doing quests for me the other day, he had lost his memory and tried to kill me. Do you know how you came to be infected with it?"

Elarkus was silent for a moment before replying, "The last thing I remember…was that I woke up to find Genn and the priests saying…how there was no hope for me…and how I should be the one to barge into your city and kill you."

Sylvanas laughed and stated, "Genn Greymane, has truly sunk to the lowest levels…poisoning and sending one of his Worgen here to kill me, I'm sorry to say this but you've been betrayed by the people you thought to be your friends."

He nodded in agreement then asked, "Why didn't you kill me the second you knew I was here to kill you?"

She replied, "It was because I was curious as to why all of a sudden your king had gotten so bold and sent one of his Worgen here to kill me…What is your name?"

He stood up slowly and said, "My name is Elarkus, I am a death knight."

Sylvanas tilted her head to the side again, Elarkus frowned in confusion and Sylvanas stated, "Elarkus…everyone leave us now, he is no harm to me!"

The guards and Val'kyr left the room, Sylvanas waited until the door was closed before she said, "I remember you Elarkus…we grew up together in Quel'thalas together, we fought side by side at the Sun well when it was attacked by the Scourge and you went mad when Arthas stabbed me…I remember the last few moments before I died from the brutal torture that…man-child put me through, you broke free from the chains and started to attack Arthas and his soldiers."

Elarkus was silent for a long while until he stated, "I think the poison is clouding…my memory…I cannot remember what you speak of Sylv-."

He suddenly passed out, Sylvanas knelt beside him and called out, "Guards, get me the best priests we have now!"

**Outside the healing quarters…**

Sylvanas paced outside of the healing quarters, it had been 4 hours since the priests had taken Elarkus in and she hadn't heard anything yet.

Suddenly the doors into the healing quarters opened and out came 2 priests, Sylvanas was about to ask about Elarkus' condition when he walked out next and stated, "They cured me, your priests got rid of the nerve toxin in my system…it must've been fogging my memory because now I remember everything Sylvanas."

He knelt down before her and continued, "Today I pledge my life, my mind and my very soul to you, Lady Sylvanas Windrunner. I will carry out any order without question and your enemies shall fall to my blade, none will harm you without incurring my wrath."

Sylvanas put her hand under his chin and lifted his face to look at her, she allowed herself a small smile before replying, "Elarkus…we serve on the same level, you will be the high commander of my army and we shall exact revenge against our enemies. We fought alongside each other in life so we shall do so in death."

Elarkus stood up and howled which caused the undead throughout the Undercity to cheer, Sylvanas listened as her people cheers echoed through the Undercity and it comforted her to know that her people were so fiercely loyal to her.

**During the next few months**…

Sylvanas and Elarkus began amassing the Forsaken army, they were determined to kill both Genn Greymane and Garrosh Hellscream but they couldn't simply kill Garrosh without the help of the other leaders so they were going to wait until they had proof that they could present to the other leaders of both the Alliance and the Horde.

Elarkus approached Sylvanas one day and said, "Sylvanas, I have your soldiers prepped for the fight against Genn and the Gilnean army…"

Sylvanas looked over her shoulder at him and having noticed the hesitation in his voice; asked, "What troubles you Elarkus?"

He shook his head and stated, "Nothing…never mind."

She turned to look at him and said, "No Elarkus, what is it? I know something troubles you."

Elarkus replied, "Sylvanas it's nothing…It doesn't matter right now. I have to go train some more."

He turned and left her throne room, she frowned then turned to one of her Val'kyr named Agatha and asked, "Can you sense what's wrong with Elarkus?"

Agatha replied, "He is hiding a secret that he remembered from his past, a secret that is not mine to tell my lady."

Sylvanas gave a slight nod before turning and walking out of the throne room accompanied by some of her royal guards.

**Meanwhile…**

Elarkus was vigorously training, he had to perfect his skills in sword fighting for when he faced Genn and his worgen army, Elarkus didn't want to take the chance that Sylvanas got hurt during the struggle because he couldn't protect her properly.

He stopped for a moment to catch his breath when he heard footsteps behind him; he turned to have a spiked mace slammed into his face and knock him to the floor.

Grand Apothecary Putress stood looming over him clutching the bloody mace in his hand, Elarkus growled and asked, "What do you think you're doing?"

Putress laughed evilly and replied, "I'm going to kill you, you aren't worthy of the honour of serving the Dark Lady as leader of her army. Hounds kill him!"

Elarkus readied himself, but froze when he saw the demon hounds come around the corner, there had to be at least 30 of them and every single one had rage burning deep in its eyes.

The hounds ran at Elarkus and tackled him to the ground, their teeth attempting to bite at his flesh, but they couldn't get past the heavy plate armour.

Putress stated, "Devour him my pets, leave nothing behi- My lady…I-I-I…"

Sylvanas said, "Guards, kill these hounds! Putress…you're all mine."

Elarkus heard the Grand Apothecary's cries of fear while the guards killed the hounds attacking him, Elarkus got to his feet once the hounds had been killed and he quickly ran off to his chambers.

Sylvanas stated once she finished with Putress, "Guards…take this maggot to High Executioner Mortuus so he can have his fun."

The guards nodded then dragged Putress off, Sylvanas turned to see the dead hounds covering the floor, but Elarkus was nowhere to be found, a guard approached and said, "My lady, Elarkus ran off to his chambers as soon as he was freed from the hounds…he looked extremely distressed."

Sylvanas nodded then started heading to Elarkus' chambers, she intended to find out what was bugging him and she wasn't going to give up on him, not like everyone else had in the past.

When she walked into his chambers, she saw him sitting on the end of his bed, clutching a bottle of some sort of alcohol; his eyes clearly displayed his distress and for some reason Sylvanas' chest throbbed in pain.

Elarkus got to his feet and looked directly at Sylvanas; she stated as she stepped forward, "Mortuus is dealing with Putress…Elarkus I need to know what troubles you because I can't have you being distracted by it out on the battlefield."

"It's been hard dealing with all the memories that I lost that are just coming back…I'll be fine though, I just need to unwind for a while." Elarkus replied

Sylvanas nodded then turned to leave, but she stopped at the doorway and said, "If you need me, ask one of the guards to fetch me or come find me in the throne room, I'll be making the final preparations for the attack on Genn and his forces."

Elarkus watched her leave the room, he downed the rest of the bottle and laid back onto the bed; closing his eyes and letting himself drift off to sleep.

**That night…**

Elarkus had a dream, Alexstrasza the Queen of Dragons appeared before him and stated, "I know of your secret Elarkus…you hide your feelings for Sylvanas Windrunner, It warms my heart to see that you have found someone who you care for deeply."

He replied, "Alexstrasza, the words you speak are the truth, but they are much deeper…I have given my heart to a woman who does not know that she has it, but I will tell her when the time is right. I would do anything for Sylvanas and I mean anything."

"But deep within you Elarkus, is there any limit to what you would do for her?" Alexstrasza asked.

"There is absolutely nothing that I wouldn't do for her, I would give her the blood from my veins, the soul from my body and the heart from my chest just to see her safe and happy." Elarkus answered.

Alexstrasza smiled and said, "Well…I have been watching you since your people sold you off to the High elves when Sylvanas was still Ranger-General…I knew that your paths would cross eventually, I had hoped in a more cheerful way, but I have no control over that…I've come to tell you that the destinies of both you and Sylvanas Windrunner are intertwined… you are not just one more soul in her life Elarkus, you are the beginning and the end."

Elarkus' eyes suddenly shot open, he was still in his chambers in the Undercity and the room was quiet except for the sound of the guards' armour shifting outside the door.

He looked down at his hands and asked himself, "What could Alexstrasza mean?"

**The next day…**

Elarkus dashed through the halls of the Undercity, his scout had just told him that the Gilnean army was marching towards the ruins of Lordaeron; he burst in the door of the throne room and stated when he saw Sylvanas quickly turn to look at him, "Sylvanas! The Gilnean army marches towards the city, what's the plan?"

She replied, "I need you and your men to hold them off at the border of Silverpine Forest and Tirisfal Glades while I prepare the others."

He saluted and said, "As you command, my lady. Let's move out men!"

Elarkus and his men arrived at the border to see the Gilnean army running over the hill towards them, Elarkus shifted into his human form and stated, "Men, ready your weapons and don't give them an inch of ground because that's all they'll need in order to slaughter us."

Genn and his army stopped before Elarkus and his men, the Worgen king stepped forward as Elarkus did and demanded, "Surrender now and we'll let you and your men live, deny us and you all shall face the fury of the Worgen!"

Elarkus started laughing, Genn growled and Elarkus retorted, "If you want to get past us then you'll have to kill us, we live and die for the Banshee Queen…who do you live and die for Genn Greymane?"

It was silent for a few moments before Genn replied, "We never die but we win for the honour of the Alliance and for Gilneas!"

Elarkus laughed again and snapped back, "You know nothing of honour Genn Greymane, you sent in one of your dying Worgen to kill the Dark Lady…answer me this, where is he now!?"

Genn said, "He is dead…by the disease that took him or by the Banshee Queens hand I do not know, but either way he died so he did not have to deal with the shame and dishonour of failure."

Elarkus withdrew his great sword as Genn withdrew his and yelled to his army, "PEOPLE OF GILNEAS! TODAY IS THE DAY WE KILL THE BANSHEE QUEEN AND HER UNDEAD, FOR THE GLORY OF THE ALLIANCE AND FOR GILNEAS!"

Elarkus' men raised their spiked shields and swords, Elarkus shifted into his worgen form which caused Genn and his army to stop.

Genn exclaimed as the realization sunk in, "ELARKUS!? You're alive, you're truly alive!"

Elarkus retorted coldly, "Yes and I know of your betrayal, you poisoned me, it erased my memory of my life before you did, but guess what? My memory's back and I'm dead set on killing you, you traitorous bastard!"

Sylvanas and the rest of the Forsaken army were approaching the border when they heard the sounds of swords clashing; they rushed forward to see Elarkus and his men fighting the worgen.

She and the Forsaken army rushed forward, Elarkus saw Sylvanas jump off of her horse and send 4 arrows into Genns chest, but the Worgen king wasn't even fazed by the arrows as he charged towards Sylvanas with his sword raised.

The banshee queen easily dodged the swing and shot off another arrow, Genn knocked it out of the sky with his sword then 2 of his worgen grabbed Sylvanas' arms and legs.

Elarkus rushed forward only to have chains locked around his arms so he couldn't reach Sylvanas, he howled and roared as Genn stalked closer to the banshee queen.

Genn stated as he stopped in front of Sylvanas who was kneeling on the ground and being held by his worgen, "Sylvanas…you destroyed our home and now I'm going to kill you, but not right away, you shall feel the anguish of the souls that your forsaken killed and when it's over, you will beg for death, but I will deny you even that…just like Arthas did."

Elarkus felt Sylvanas' pain as Genn spoke those last 4 words, he growled and snapped at Genn, but the Worgen King merely said, "First let's shut up your puppy here…he is being quite noisy and he'll ruin the fun."

Sylvanas watched as Genn pulled out a pistol, Elarkus growled again and retorted coldly, "What would Mia think Genn? You know how she sees me as a son, does she know of your betrayals? What if those somehow found their way to her and she was to learn of them?"

Genn roared in anger and slammed his fist into Elarkus' face, the death knight merely laughed after spitting his blood out onto the ground.

Elarkus yelled, "IS THAT THE BEST YOU CAN DO GENN!? Your idea of pain, it pales in comparison to what I've dealt with."  
Genn rested the end of the pistols barrel to Elarkus' forehead, Elarkus laughed again and merely said, "Do it Genn, I am not afraid of death."

Sylvanas saw how the Worgen King hesitated; she looked over at Elarkus then sent him a look that said, "Whatever you're going to do…do it now."

Elarkus lightly nodded then closed his eyes; the gems in his armour began to glow lightly as small tendrils of shadow magic slipped into the ground around Elarkus.

Suddenly his eyes shot open and the tendrils disappeared, Sylvanas raised an eyebrow when she tilted her head to the side and sent him a stare that asked, "What the hell did that accomplish Elarkus?"

He mouthed, "Wait for it."

The ground shattered around the Gilnean army and hundreds of ghouls rose from the ground; Elarkus shattered the chains binding his wrists, grabbed the pistol from Genn, and kicked the king back onto the ground.

The Worgen holding Sylvanas withdrew blades and held them to her throat; Elarkus smirked and stated, "That was not a smart move."

Shadow tendrils appeared behind the two Worgen then grabbed them and threw them away from Sylvanas, Genn stated from behind Elarkus, "NO! I will avenge my people and my city!"

Elarkus turned to face Genn only to have his own Great sword pierced through his chest, but Sylvanas didn't dare react to it no matter how much it hurt her.

Genn howled as Elarkus collapsed to the ground, the worgen king stepped over the death knights body then said coldly, "Now that your mongrel pup is no longer active, I think it's time I made good on my promise to you."

Suddenly a sword pierced through Genns chest, he fell to the ground and behind him stood Elarkus and Sylvanas watched him sheath his sword and step over Genn.

The banshee queen called out, "Priests get over here right now!"

The Priests ran through the battle to Elarkus, he let them heal his wounds; Sylvanas approached him and said, "That was a very noble thing to do Elarkus."

Elarkus nodded then inspected himself for any more wounds as a worgen walked up behind Elarkus and knelt before him.

The rest of the Worgen army started kneeling before Elarkus; he turned to them and asked, "Why do you bow down to me Worgen?"

The Worgen before him replied, "You overpowered our king, you're the leader of the Worgen and of Gilneas…we kneel before you to show our loyalty."

Elarkus looked over his shoulder at Sylvanas who had a blank expression on her face; he looked back at the worgen and stated, "I cannot accept this, for I already have my place in this world…you, what's your name?"

"My name is Krimos, I would be honoured to take up the mantle of kingship among the Worgen." He replied.

Elarkus smiled and said, "You can be King as long as you take an oath here today, you must promise that you will no longer attack us, you do not let the Alliance armies into Silverpine Forest and you promise to help us take down Garrosh Hellscream for the destruction of Gilneas."

Krimos stood up and stated, "I promise, Hellscream will feel the fury of the Worgen."

Cheers and howls echoed through the sky as Sylvanas and Krimos both agreed upon it, Sylvanas climbed back onto her skeletal horse and said, "Come Elarkus, we must return to the Undercity."

**The next day…**

Elarkus stood silently beside Sylvanas while she sat in her throne, he hadn't spoken a word yet all day and it was actually started to worry the Banshee Queen.

"Guards, leave me and the High Commander for a few moments…Elarkus come here." Sylvanas ordered in a strangely calm tone.

The guards hurried out of the room leaving Sylvanas and Elarkus alone, she noticed how he quickly became nervous in her presence as he approached her hesitantly.

"What is it you require Sylvanas?" Elarkus asked, his voice wavering slightly.

"Why are you so nervous Elarkus?" Sylvanas replied.

The worgen quickly composed himself and stated, "I am not nervous Sylvanas, my mind has just been elsewhere today."

Sylvanas smirked, she wasn't letting him off just yet, she stood up and asked, "Oh really…what occupies your thoughts Elarkus?"

He replied, "Nothing that I am comfortable on sharing with you just yet Sylvanas."

She sat back down on her throne just as a guard walked in and said, "My lady…you have a visitor."

Elarkus moved to stand beside her again, the doors opened and in walked a Blood Elf, a paladin from the look of him and as soon as Elarkus saw him; he knew something was up.

The paladin walked up onto the platform and bowed his head to Sylvanas, Elarkus turned to Sylvanas and stated in Gutterspeak, "_Sylvanas, I suspect that this visitor is up to something…be careful."_

The Blood elf looked confused; Elarkus laughed in his head, the poor elf couldn't understand the language, Sylvanas looked at Elarkus and also replied in Gutterspeak, "_I will my dear Elarkus, keep a watchful eye on him for I sense it too."_

Sylvanas looked to the Paladin and asked coldly in Thalassian, "_What is your business here paladin?"_

The blood elf smirked and replied, "_I was interested in seeing the Banshee Queen…the stories that people tell of your beauty are certainly no lie."_

Sylvanas stated, "_I do not have time for your games blood elf, I was gracious enough to allow you an audience with me…Do not waste my time."_

The blood elf laughed and retorted, "_My lady…when I'm done with you then we will see how your opinion on a waste of time changes."_

Elarkus growled, having understood everything that the paladin just said; he snapped at the elf coldly in Thalassian, "_You will watch your tongue Elf; you are speaking to Lady Sylvanas Windrunner, Banshee Queen of the Forsaken o…show some respect."_

The paladin laughed again and stated, "_Protective are we? Well dog, don't worry at all, I don't mind…sharing."_

Elarkus rushed forward as the final word fell from the elfs mouth, he picked the blood elf by his throat and slammed him into the ground before Sylvanas as hard as he could; the paladin squirmed beneath his iron grip as Elarkus choked the very life from the paladin.

Sylvanas watched as the paladin picked up his hammer and slammed it into Elarkus' head, the worgen roared in pain and rage as he was knocked to the floor by the paladins swing.

The blood elf got to his feet and ran at Sylvanas; the banshee queen was already on her feet and had her bow ready within mere milliseconds, the paladin kept coming, but suddenly was picked up off the ground by dark shadow energy and pulled back.

Using his light spells; the paladin cast away the shadow energy, Elarkus dodged the shield that he threw and rolled in between the paladin and Sylvanas with his sword ready.

The paladin stated, "Come on death knight, kill me like you killed countless others…I am just one more soul whose blood will be spilled by your blade."

Elarkus growled as the screams of the innocent lives he took under the Lich Kings control filled his mind; the paladin smirked and said, "Hurts doesn't it? You're feeling the anguish of a thousand lost souls; you are a monster, death knight…both inside and out."

The death knight retorted, "You're wrong, I'm a good person…a noble warrior."

The paladin continued to taunt, "No death knight, there is not a single ounce of good in you…there is no passion, no love, no kindness…you are a monster!"

Elarkus roared and collapsed to his knees, Sylvanas shot off her arrow and it went straight through the paladin's knee and she ordered in Gutterspeak, "_GUARDS! Get this pig out of my sight, send him to Mortuus NOW!" _

Sylvanas watched her guards drag the paladin out of the room, she ordered everyone else out again and knelt beside Elarkus who was on his knees in the center of the platform with his head hung low.

She sat her bow down beside her and ran her hand along Elarkus' face, he turned his head away from her and she said, "Come with me…we can talk in private."

After ordering the guards back in, Sylvanas took Elarkus' hand, pulled him to his feet then brought him to her chambers behind the throne room.

The guards outside her chambers opened the doors and she led him into the room, Elarkus wouldn't dare look at her as he took a seat on the edge of her bed and she stated, "Elarkus my champion…look at me, you have no reason to be ashamed around me."

He looked up at Sylvanas, his golden eyes were like windows into what he was thinking; he looked so tortured and hurt.

The Banshee Queen stood in front of him and gently took his face in her hands; Elarkus closed his eyes and relaxed his muscles.

She smiled lightly and said, "You are not a monster in my eyes, the good things you have done in your life outnumber the evil by far. You are the noblest warrior I have ever met and you are my most trusted ally…the rumours of what you did under Arthas' control mean nothing to me."

Elarkus opened his eyes and looked up at her, he smiled lightly and replied, "Thank you Sylvanas, I appreciate everything you've done for me and your people are lucky to have you as a leader."

Sylvanas pulled Elarkus up to his feet and hugged him, he hesitantly wrapped his arms around her, the last time he had seen Sylvanas like this was before the scourge attacked the sun well…the moment he had planned on telling her that he loved her.

Alexstrasza's voice filled his head, "Elarkus tell her…tell her now, the time is right. You have to take a chance."

Elarkus took a deep breath, pulled his head back to look into Sylvanas' eyes and said, "Sylvanas…I have something to tell you."

**Hey Guys, so here's another story from the depths of my imagination, I am kind of a Sylvanas fangirl…I shouldn't lie to you guys, I'm a total Sylvanas fangirl, she is just so amazing! **

**I love hearing from you guys and feel free to tell me what you think, I also love to get suggestions for how I should continue or just to chat about World of Warcraft and stuff.**


	2. Means to an End

Elarkus took a deep breath, pulled his head back to look into Sylvanas' eyes and said, "Sylvanas…I have something to tell you."

"What is it Elarkus?" Sylvanas replied.

He closed his eyes, he was so nervous, his stomach was throbbing with nervous energy and he almost backed out, but Alexstrasza spoke to him again, giving him words of encouragement, _"Elarkus…do not be afraid, you can do this. Tell her how you feel."_

Elarkus opened his eyes and stated, "I…I-I…I…love you Sylvanas."

The room grew silent; Elarkus turned his head away fearing the worst, his stomach still throbbed and a lump seemed to form in his throat as he waited for her to respond.

Every moment of silence between them was tearing him apart piece by piece, it was as if someone had ripped his heart from his chest and began to grind it into nothing slowly.

He pulled away from her after minutes of silence and stated, "I understand, you do not feel the same, I am sorry. I…I have to go."

Elarkus rushed out as quickly as he could, the guards in the hallway leading into her throne room gave him worried glances as he ran past, he approached one of the guards and said, "If Lady Windrunner inquires about where I've gone, tell her that I left to find out why I was betrayed by my people."

The guard nodded, Elarkus ran out of the throne room and headed to the trade quarter, he had to get to Stormwind; the only place where he would find the only person who knew why he had been betrayed.

Elarkus arrived in Stormwind several hours later, the people of the city paid no mind to him; he was just another hero to them. He sighed heavily as his mind wandered to how the forsaken treated him; they were so respectful towards him and they bowed and saluted him as he passed by. He was a hero among them while here in Stormwind, he was just another face.

The death knight walked up to the steps of Stormwind keep, the guards paid him no mind just like the civilians, Elarkus continued up into the throne room where King Varian Wrynn sat.

Elarkus approached the king of Stormwind and bowed; Varian stood up and said, "Greetings death knight…what brings you to Stormwind?"

The worgen looked at Varian and stated, "I came here seeking answers…I wish to know why my alliance betrays me, certainly Genn has talked about me."

Varian replied, "So you're Elarkus…the worgen warrior that was sold off to the High elves by your own people, yes he has said much about you."

Elarkus nodded and asked, "Why did he sell me off? I loyally served Gilneas without question."

"The Alliance sold you off to the High elves of Quel'thalas because there was a prophecy that said a great warrior named Elarkus would arise from the ashes of betrayal and mistrust to defeat the World-breaker…the prophecy was different before that, it had said the Alliance was to defeat the World-breaker and when it cha-." Varian answered.

A voice from the shadows behind Varian spoke; cutting him off, "When it changed and we discovered your identity…we sold you off in the hopes that the prophecy would never be achieved by you and the Alliance would defeat the World-breaker…securing them eternal glory among the people of Azeroth."

Lord Darius Crowley stepped from the shadows, Elarkus growled then withdrew his weapons Darius merely laughed and continued, "After that, Genn, Varian and I took an oath to finish you off if you ever returned…I see Genns attempt to erase your memory and send you to kill of Sylvanas failed. Varian, did Elarkus tell you that he killed now loyally serves the Banshee Queen and was responsible for the death of Genn Greymane?"

Varian's face was an image of shock; the king of Stormwind withdrew his weapons and ordered, "MEN! Kill this traitor now!"

Elarkus unsheathed his weapon, the guards in the room were now closing in on him, he knew that this was his last stand; it wasn't physically possible for him to kill all 50 guards currently surrounding him along with King Varian Wrynn and Lord Darius Crowley so the worgen steeled himself as the guards started running at him.

**Meanwhile beneath the ruins of Lordaeron…**

Sylvanas sat in her throne; it had been hours since she had last seen Elarkus and he still hadn't returned, she stood up and asked, "Guards! Do any of you know where Elarkus has gone?"

A few moments later a guard approached, he saluted and replied, "My lady…High Commander Elarkus told me that he was leaving to find out why he was betrayed by his people."

Sylvanas snapped, "HE WENT TO STORMWIND!? VARIAN WILL KILL HIM!"

The guard cowered at Sylvanas burst of rage, the Banshee Queen grabbed her bow and ordered, "Get me a mage who can teleport me to Stormwind keep NOW!"

Sylvanas appeared in the Stormwind keep throne room, she was hidden in the shadows so none of the guards could see her.

She saw Elarkus get struck down by Varian, the king of Stormwind quickly shackled Elarkus' wrist together behind his back then stood in front of him.

Varian slammed his armored fist into the death knight's face and yelled, "Do you have any last words before I slaughter you like the monster you are!?"

Elarkus replied without any fear in his voice, "I do not fear death…I live and die for the Banshee Queen."

Varian smirked and stated, "Your queen cannot save you now monster and even if she was here, she is nothing compared to the might of the Alliance!"

Elarkus said, "She was a better leader and a better person then you ever were Varian…you know nothing of true honor or loyalty, every hero who gives his life for the Alliance is nothing but another face to you…the only thing you care about is power and control…You are not a real King. She is everything it means to be a true leader."

At that moment Sylvanas stepped from the shadows and shot an arrow into Varian's chest, Elarkus turned his head to look at her and stated, "It's a trap Sylvanas RUN!"

The Banshee Queen suddenly felt an arm wrap around her midsection and a cold blade was pressed against her throat, Elarkus struggled violently in his chains and yelled, "LET HER GO DARIUS!"

"No, I think I'm going to have my fun with your queen then make you watch as I torture her slowly…just like Arthas did." Darius replied coldly.

Elarkus closed his eyes, Sylvanas knew that he was coming up with some sort of plan, her thoughts were proven when Elarkus opened his eyes and said, "You do that Darius…and I'll do the same to Lorna, but the pain that I will put her through will be much greater than anything you can ever do to Sylvanas…you're pathetic."

Lord Darius Crowley dropped Sylvanas to the ground and charged at Elarkus, she watched as he pierced the dagger into Elarkus' chest, the Death knight doesn't even flinch as the poisoned dagger was stabbed into his body.

Elarkus collapsed to the floor, his world spinning and slowly going black from the effects of the poison, the sound of roars filled his ears as he passed out.

When he opened his eyes, he found himself to be in his chambers back in the Undercity, Elarkus sat up to see Sylvanas sitting beside him and her red eyes were locked onto his face.

"What happened? All I remember is everything going black after Crowley stabbed me, how'd we get back?" Elarkus asked with a voice heavy with sleep.

Sylvanas replied, "After you passed out Alexstrasza showed up, she realized that Deathwing's powers had possessed Crowley and she freed him. I brought you back here myself once she left and after Crowley finished explaining why he, Varian and Genn betrayed you. I know everything."

Elarkus nodded then Sylvanas added, "We need to talk about earlier…about what you said."

The lump that had been in his throat when he told her returned, his stomach wrenching with nervous energy, she noticed and he said, "There is nothing to talk about Sylvanas, I understand that you don't feel the same way and I was a fool to think oth-."

"Alexstrasza told me what you said to her in your dream, how you've given your heart to me and would do anything for me." Sylvanas cut off, her voice softer than what the voice of Sylvanas Windrunner normally was.

Elarkus retorted, "Yes, but I know that my words mean nothing to you Syl-."

She cut him off again, "Elarkus…your words mean everything to me, and I didn't say anything because I was taken by surprise by what you said, but I want you to know that…I love you too."

Elarkus suddenly took her off guard yet again and kissed her, she tensed against him, but after a few short moments; she relaxed against his lips and kissed him back.

They sat there kissing each other, the world disappeared around them and everything at that moment was focused only on the two of them, Elarkus had worried that kissing her since she was undead; would be unpleasant, but kissing her was the most amazing thing he had ever done.

Elarkus couldn't believe that this was happening right now, here he was kissing Lady Sylvanas Windrunner; the icon of leadership, fear and general bad assery, and she was kissing him back.

He pulled away slowly and asked, "What does this mean for us Sylvanas?"

She shrugged and replied, "It could mean anything…we just have to let things play out."

Elarkus smiled lightly then kissed her again; she pulled back moments later and said, "We should be returning to our posts my champion."

He nodded, she got to her feet and he followed, they walked out of his quarters and back to the throne room; Garrosh would eventually pay for what he did, but for now the focus was destroying Deathwing.

** 2 weeks later…**

Elarkus was packing his things so that he could go hunt down Deathwing and the Twilights Hammer cult and to lend aid to the people trying to keep him from destroying the world.

He didn't know how long he was going to be gone or if he was ever even coming back and that's what frightened him most, he finished double checking that he had everything and walked out of his room.

The guards outside his quarters saluted him and stated, "Good luck sir."

He nodded to them then continued on his way, the Forsaken of the Undercity either knelt or saluted as he passed by; Elarkus smiled at this and entered the trade quarter.

The Forsaken loudly cheered as he walked in, he smiled and continued up to Michael Garrett the Undercity flight master, the undead saluted and said, "I've been taking good care of your dragon Elarkus, he's got a full stomach and had a full nights rest and he's aching to fly."

Elarkus replied, "Thank you sir, come Stryker we must be leaving."

The dragon stepped out of the shadows; Elarkus approached the Frostbrood Vanquisher and ran his hand up the dragon's snout, he had this dragon since he was turned into a death knight and somehow it found its way back to him.

Elarkus picked up and attached its head and neck armor before going around to the other side of the dragon to attach the leather saddle.

He had just finished tightening the straps when he felt a hand on his shoulder, he turned to see Sylvanas standing behind him, Elarkus turned around completely and said, "Sylvanas…I was not expecting you to come say goodbye."

She stated, "I wasn't at first, but I realized that we will not be seeing each other for a while so I thought it would be appropriate to do so."

Elarkus smiled then looked around and asked, "No one is able to see us…may I give my queen a k-."

Her lips against his cut him off, Elarkus wrapped an arm around her and started kissing back, their lips softly moving against each other's as his dragon hid their moment from the rest of the world.

Elarkus pulled away, rested his forehead against Sylvanas' and stated, "I will try my hardest to return to you Sylvanas, and I cannot promise that I will because I am hunting the Aspect of Death."

Sylvanas nodded and he let go of her, he was about to climb onto his dragon when she said, "Wait."

He turned to look at her again, she pulled out a small blue pendant and clipped it around his neck, Elarkus looked down at it and smiled softly.

This was the pendant that Sylvanas' older sister, Alleria, had given her, he knew that it meant so much to her and knowing that he was special enough to her that he deserved to wear it; Elarkus took her face in his hands gently and said, "Sylvanas, I promise that I will try my hardest to return here to you alive. Be strong my queen, let no one tell you how to rule your people and most importantly never, under any circumstances do you give up."

Sylvanas allowed herself a small smile and nodded, Elarkus kissed her then turned and climbed onto Stryker's back, the dragon walked out onto the pathway and stretched its wings.

The patrolling dark rangers saluted Elarkus; he looked back over his shoulder at Sylvanas, her face hidden by the shadow that was cast by the hood covering her head, all that could be seen where her glowing red eyes.

Elarkus suddenly jumped off his dragon and said loud enough so all of the undead could hear and more started coming into the trade quarter, "Forsaken hear me now! I leave to face the aspect of Death itself and chances are that I will not return, so promise me this now…I want all of you, and I mean all of you, to stand by your queen with the utmost loyalty, let NO ONE tell you it's wrong to follow Lady Sylvanas. She is not perfect, she has made mistakes just like the rest of us, but she has risen from the ashes of her wrongs and has forged a great nation, a nation that hasn't thrived from being afraid of our enemies, but a nation that thrives on creating fear itself!"

The undead started cheering, Elarkus silenced them and continued, "I go to fight Deathwing and the Twilights Hammer cult, I will make sure they both who they are fighting and who I fight for! If I die at the hand of Deathwing or his cultists then so be it, but if I do not return and I have truly died then know this, I went down fighting. Serving Sylvanas has taught me never to back down or give in to the enemy…it taught me to keep on fighting until its impossible to fight any longer, but even if I couldn't fight…I would still try to give it my all just to keep on fighting and when I do die, I will do so for Lady Sylvanas Windrunner and for the Forsaken!"

The Forsaken started to viciously cheer and clap at Elarkus' speech; he shifted into his worgen form then reared his head back and let loose a mighty howl that echoed throughout the Undercity.

Elarkus climbed onto his dragon again and looked back at Sylvanas to see her smiling and he smiled back, Stryker spread his wings and took off, the dragon circled the trade district once before he sped out of one of the tunnels that lead out of the Undercity.

Stryker spoke as they flew, "Where to first Elarkus? The Twilights Hammer cult has been dealt with in Twilight Highlands, Uldum and Mount Hyjal with leaves us with…"

"Deepholm…Stryker take us to the Maelstrom and quickly!" Elarkus finished.

Stryker roared then sped past the zeppelins, over the town of Brill and towards the Ocean, where in the center the Maelstrom; the entrance to Deepholm was waiting and where the world pillar lie shattered from Deathwing.

When Elarkus arrived at the Maelstrom, he landed near where Thrall stood overlooking the twisting waters that lead into Deepholm, the Orc shaman and former Warchief of the Horde turned to Elarkus and said, "Throm-Ka Elarkus, it's been far too long since last we saw each other."

Elarkus bowed his head and replied, "Agreed old friend, far too long…I come to aid the Earthern Ring in their mission of repairing the world pillar, is there anything new I should know?"

Thrall shook his head and stated, "Nothing new, the pillar still has yet to be fixed and Deathwing is hiding, we do not know where…everyone I have spoken to has told me that you could be the one to save Azeroth, have you heard what the people of Azeroth have begun to call you?"

Elarkus shook his head and Thrall continued, "Every race has a different name for you, the night elves call you "Jai'alator" which means "Noble Blade of Elune", the blood elves call you "Ban'dinoriel" which means "Gate Keeper". Shall I continue the list is quite extensive?"

The death knight nodded, Thrall smiled and continued, "Baine Bloodhoof and his people call you "Lakota'mani" meaning "Earth Shaker" and the Draenei have given you the name "Kurenai" which means "Redeemed"."

"I never thought the people of Azeroth thought so highly of me, it is an honor…one that I will fight to keep, wish me luck Thrall, Son of Durotan." Elarkus said.

Thrall bowed then Elarkus took off towards the center of the Maelstrom, the swirling red waters lead to the elemental planes of Deepholm where the World Pillar lie in ruin.

**A week later…**

Elarkus stood beside Maruut Stonebinder in the Temple of Earth, the final piece of the world pillar was being put into place as they stood there, Maruut turned to Elarkus and stated, "Many thanks to you, Lakota'mani. The world can finally begin to heal itself while we track down Deathwing."

The death knight was about to reply when suddenly a shaman yelled, "The Twilights Hammer have opened up portals, they're attempting to disrupt the ritual to repair the world pillar!"

Elarkus withdrew his sword, summoned his undead minions and charged into the thick of the battle between the Twilights Hammer cultists and the Earthern ring shamans.

He pierced his sword through one cultist as two came at him from either side, he summoned his minion named Shadow Rend, the ghoul ripped apart both of the cultists then attacked more.

The fighting continued, Elarkus had barely broken a sweat, he kept on swinging until he heard a familiar laugh coming from the center chamber, it was High Priestess Lorthuna…she was attempting to stop the ritual!

Elarkus rushed out to the main chamber, there on the ground lay Maruut Stonebinder and above his motionless body was Lorthuna; Elarkus bared his teeth and charged at the small woman.

The priestess laughed and stated as her and Elarkus fought, "Well if it isn't Azeroth's shining death knight, you are no match for the Master, he will end you!"

Elarkus slammed her into the pillar and retorted, "I will fight until my dying breath to end your master and save Azeroth…death is something that I do not fear!"

"When my master is finished with you then it will be!" Lorthuna cried out as she swung her staff, Elarkus caught it in his hand, but she cast a shadow spell and it sent him across the room.

He jumped to his feet to have a dagger slashed across his face, Lorthuna swung again, but he knocked her down to the floor and plunged his great sword through her body.

The attackers disappeared as Elarkus ripped his sword from Lorthuna's body, the priestess stated with her dying breath, "Death…awaits you…Elarkus…my master…will end…you."

Earthcaller Torunscar approached after the priestess and said, "Thank you Elarkus, we must be waiting for Thrall to finish da healing of Azeroth…when ya find Deathwing, give the bastard what he deserves, for Maruut."

Elarkus bowed then left the temple, he climbed onto Stryker's back and they flew up out of the Maelstrom, now it was time to head to Wyrmrest temple to help Alexstrasza and the other aspects with coming up with a plan to defeat Deathwing.


	3. Lost to Darkness

Elarkus landed on the platform at the peak of Wyrmrest Temple, there stood all of the aspects, Alexstrasza, Nozdormu, Ysera and Kalecgos.

The queen of Dragons smiled as Elarkus approached, he bowed before her and the others then asked, "Alexstrasza, do we have a plan on how to defeat Deathwing?"

Ysera stepped forward and replied, "Nozdormu and some of Azeroth's greatest heroes went and retrieved the dragon soul from the past before it was destroyed…we will use its power to defeat Deathwing."

Elarkus nodded, Alexstrasza's ears perked up and she said, "Aspects…our brother comes, he brings with him an army of elementals and the remainder of the Twilights Hammer. Mount the defenses, Elarkus stay with me."

The aspects shifted into their dragon forms then let loose mighty roars, drakes from all of the different flights swarmed the temple to protect it as the Twilight war drums echoed in the distance.

Rock, snow and fire erupted from the ground as the elementals burst from the ground, roars and the smell of smoke and ash filled the air as Elarkus looked out over the battle.

Deathwing appeared in the distance; Alexstrasza walked up beside Elarkus and said, "I can grant you some of my powers so that we may defeat Deathwing together."

Elarkus nodded, she put her hand against his chest, her gauntlet glowed with a golden energy as her power seeped into his body and she stated, "My powers will give you immense strength…I need you to start tearing the Elementium plates off of his back."

The death knight nodded then whistled for Stryker to come to him, the dragon swooped down and Elarkus climbed on.

Elarkus said to Alexstrasza before flying off, "Goodbye Alexstrasza, I will have Stryker send you a message if Deathwing decides to run off."

She nodded then Stryker took off towards Deathwing; Elarkus watched as the aspect shot flames everywhere; the flames killed most of the drakes instantly. Elarkus knew that the dragons of the Wyrmrest Accord would have no hope unless he brought Deathwing down for good.

Elarkus said to Stryker as he prepared to jump onto Deathwing's back, "Stay near Deathwing and help the drakes, when I whistle for you it will be to let you know where Deathwing is heading, you are to immediately go tell Alexstrasza alright?"

"Yes Elarkus, good luck to you."

Elarkus withdrew his sword and jumped off of Stryker's back; he landed on Deathwing's spine and started towards the aspect of death's head. He stopped when he saw one of the Elementium plates slightly ajar; he grabbed the edge and pulled it up with all of his strength.

It took only a few minutes for him to rip it off; Deathwing roared it pain and yelled, "FOOLISH MORTAL, I WILL CRUSH YOU BENEATH MY FEET!"

Elarkus grabbed another plate and a few seconds later; ripped it free, Deathwing roared again then Elementals started to appear. One threw a fireball at Elarkus; it slammed into the death knight's chest and knocked him onto his back.

Elarkus growled and sat up only to have the elemental pounce on him, the flames from it singed some of his fur, but he plunged his sword through the side of its head before it could do anymore damage. Elarkus got up and plunged his sword through another elemental, it exploded into a pile of molten rocks at the death knight's feet then he swung at another.

Elemental after elemental fell to Elarkus' great sword Shadow fury and dark magic filled the air as the death knight used all of his powers to bring them down.

He ripped another Elementium plate from Deathwing's back when the wave of elementals disappeared, the aspect roared and then another wave of elementals appeared. Elarkus easily cut them down, Deathwing roared in anger and then things went very bad for Elarkus…the aspect of Death started to roll.

The death knight fell from the great dragons back, but at the last second; grabbed onto a spike on Deathwing's armor as he fell. When the aspect of death finally did stop rolling, Elarkus slowly began to use the spikes in the dragon's armor and body to pull himself back up.

Elementals started to appear again, Elarkus growled in frustration and charged towards them with his great sword raised. Snow blew hard and fast around Elarkus and the elementals as shadow magic, fire, earth, air and water filled the sky around Deathwing.

"These god damn elementals don't give up, I'll give them that, but then again…neither will I." Elarkus muttered to himself.

He sliced through an earth elemental and kicked one of the rocks through the head of an air elemental, a fiery hand grabbed his shoulder, but Elarkus turned and sliced through the fire of the elemental behind him. Finally Deathwing yelled, "I've had enough of your insolence mortal, I waste my time here…I will return to the Maelstrom, none of you are to return until they are all dead!"

Elarkus quickly whistled; having heard what the aspect said, he sliced through another elemental as he waited for his dragon. Stryker flew over and Elarkus yelled as he cut down another fiery being, "Tell Alexstrasza that he is going to the Maelstrom!"

Stryker roared then sped off towards the temple; Elarkus grabbed another Elementium plate and ripped it free causing more elementals to appear. An elemental grabbed Elarkus from behind, but Elarkus flipped it over his back and impaled it on the spike on the Elementium armor in front of him.

This continued for several hours until Deathwing finally arrived at the Maelstrom.

The smell of ocean water and magma filled Elarkus' nose, he shivered and continued fighting the elementals while Deathwing circled above the Maelstrom. The aspect of death had one final trick up his sleeve, he rolled one final time when Elarkus was fighting which took the death knight by surprise and knocked him off of the dragons back.

Elarkus was falling towards the waters of the Maelstrom, the swirling red waves beckoning to him and he closed his eyes. He accepted the death that was his to suffer through; he deserved it for the sins he committed in life and was ready to be set free from the iron grip of the war and hatred between the Alliance and the Horde.

Suddenly he felt a claw wrap around him, he opened his eyes to see Stryker smiling down at him as they flew away from the swirling Maelstrom. They landed on the rock where Thrall had been standing when Elarkus first arrived at the Maelstrom, waves crashed around Elarkus and Stryker as the wind blew fast and hard.

The dragon aspects landed behind them, each switching into their High Elven forms, Elarkus turned to Stryker and stated, "Thank you for saving me, but I need to get back up there and finish removing the armor plates."

Stryker nodded, picked him up and flew towards Deathwing then dropped him onto the aspect of deaths back. Elarkus landed on his feet and continued fighting elementals and ripping the Elementium plate armor off of Deathwing with Stryker's help. Finally Deathwing roared in pain and started plummeting into the Maelstrom, Elarkus jumped from his back and landed safely onto Stryker's back.

They watched as the Destroyer of Worlds fell into the Maelstrom and disappeared; Stryker landed in front of the other aspects and Elarkus jumped off of his back.

"Alexstrasza, is it finally over?" Elarkus asked the dragon queen.

She was about to reply when suddenly the earth beneath their feet began to shake violently, Stryker turned to face the Maelstrom and suddenly he yelled, "GET DOWN!"

Elarkus watched the aspects duck down, he turned to see a massive fire ball coming towards them and Stryker took off towards it and said, "Goodbye Master."

The frost brood vanquisher shot forward and slammed into the fireball, Elarkus roared and watched as his beloved dragon fell into the Maelstrom and was swallowed by the waters. Suddenly Deathwing shot up out of the Maelstrom in a great burst of water, earth and fire and he let loose a horrific roar that shook the very earth beneath their feet.

Elarkus shielded his eyes and when he uncovered them; he gasped at the terrible sight before his very eyes, a vision that would haunt him for eternity; The aspect of death was completely deformed, his body had fallen apart from the power and he was a giant mass of lava.

Deathwing roared again and yelled, "COME DEATH KNIGHT! FACE THE TRUE POWER OF DEATHHH…"

Elarkus spun around to face the aspects and asked, "Where's the dragon soul!?"

Alexstrasza summoned it before her and replied, "Elarkus we have no way of launching this at him with enough force to kill h-."

"I'll do it…for Azeroth's safety." Elarkus cut her off.

The aspects went silent and looked at each other; it was Kalecgos who spoke up, "What do you mean?"

Elarkus stepped towards the dragon soul, his face grew sad as he gazed at the orb, he turned to Alexstrasza and she knew what he meant.

He replied, "I will absorb its energy, turn into a dragon and slam into him as hard as I possibly can…I do not know what will happen to me, but if I die Alexstrasza could you please tell Sylvanas that I'm sorry?"

The dragon queen nodded, Deathwing laughed and yelled, "FOOLISH…MORTALSSS…I AM UNSTOPPABLE! COME AND MEET…YOUR DOOMMM…"

Elarkus growled then put his hands on the dragon soul and began to absorb its power; the golden energy of all of the aspects flowed into his body and caused him to change into a dragon. He roared as he started to shift into a massive black dragon that glowed with purple shadow magic and his armor deformed to fit his new form.

Elarkus looked at the aspects; they bowed their heads in respect as he spread his wings and said, "Goodbye Alexstrasza."

The rain began to pour as Deathwing loomed over Elarkus and the other aspects, Elarkus shot up into the sky and disappeared in the clouds. Thunder began to shatter through the skies above the Maelstrom, Deathwing laughed and yelled, "LOOKS YOU'RE YOUR CHAMPION HAS LEFT LIFE-BRINGER…NO WORRY THOUGH…I WILL FIND HIM AND TAKE BACK WHATSS…MINE!"

Suddenly a great roar filled the sky, the Aspects turned to see a great black streak shoot through the air and slam into Deathwing. There was a great burst of lava and Deathwing's voice yelled, "NOOOO…THIS CANNOT BE! I WAS TO BE…A Godd…."

Alexstrasza watched as Deathwing melted away into the water, but Elarkus was nowhere to be seen and the other Aspects approached the edge to look into the Maelstrom. Ysera put a hand on her sister's shoulder and stated, "His sacrifice was a noble one sister, but we must heal Azeroth now…that's what his sacrifice was for."

"I know Ysera, Azeroth needs more heroes like him…not a group of power hungry tyrants." Alexstrasza replied coldly.

The aspect of dreams motioned for Nozdormu and Kalecgos to leave while she and Alexstrasza stayed; the two other aspects' nodded and flew back to Wyrmrest temple. Ysera cupped her sister's face and asked, "Why do you feel so bad about his death Alexstrasza?"

The life-bringer looked away from her sister and replied, "It is because he had such a pure heart and that he was with Sylvanas Windrunner because of me…I do not know how the news of his death will affect her and I fear for everyone's safety if she reacts badly."

The two aspects stood there in silence staring at the twisting waters of the Maelstrom while the ocean slammed on the rocks around them.

**A few hours later…**

Alexstrasza and Ysera were flying back to Wyrmrest Temple; the dragon queen's head was hung low as her sister watched her. The dragon queen couldn't help but think that Elarkus' death was her fault, had she intervened and they found some other way to launch the dragon soul at Deathwing then maybe Elarkus would still be alive.

Suddenly Alexstrasza spotted something in the water that pulled her out of her thoughts, she sensed something in the air and there was no mistaking it; Shadow magic was nearby. Alexstrasza swooped down towards it, it had to be Elarkus and her thoughts were proven as she hovered above the body in the water; it was Elarkus.

She quickly picked the death knight up in her claw and hugged him close to her body, using the heat she provided to keep him warm as she searched for a place to land. Ysera caught up and exclaimed once she saw the unconscious death knight, "You found him! Elarkus lives!"

"Not for long if we don't find a place to land so we can hea- Look over there!" Alexstrasza cut herself off mid-sentence when she noticed a small land formation.

The two aspects sped towards it, Alexstrasza gently laid Elarkus down onto it once they arrived then they shifted into their elven forms and knelt beside him. Elarkus had wounds covering his body, his armor cracked and chipped in so many places and he had a deep wound on his side.

Alexstrasza started to heal him, the winds around them grew stronger as the dragon queen used the very essence of life to heal and revive the worgen death knight. After a few minutes, Elarkus began to cough violently then he sat up slowly and looked around him; looking genuinely confused as to where he was.

He looked to Alexstrasza and exclaimed, "Alexstrasza, Deathwing's dead…he's gone and…Azeroth is saved!"

She smiled and stated, "Because of you brave champion, you defeated the aspect of death and we all owe you our lives for the service you have done."

Elarkus got to his feet carefully, Alexstrasza stepped back and said, "Thank you for everything you've done Elarkus, I assume you wish to head to the Undercity to see Sylvanas?"

The death knight replied, "Yes Alexstrasza, one question though…how long has it been since I left?"

"It's been over a year Elarkus, time passes a lot faster in Azeroth then it does in Deepholm." Alexstrasza answered as she created the portal.

Elarkus nodded, he said goodbye to the two aspects before stepping through the portal that lead back to the Undercity, to the people he knew and the queen that he would die to protect.

* * *

He appeared in front of one of the many elevators leading into the Undercity; his sudden appearance scared the two Kor'kron guards and caused one of them to drop his axe.

Elarkus smiled and stated, "Steady men, Do not worry…I will not report this to Warchief Garrosh Hellscream understood?"

The two Kor'kron guards bowed in agreement and thanked him as he stepped onto the elevator; he prepared himself for the excited cheers of the Forsaken as he returned.

No amount of time spent preparing would have prepared Elarkus for the greeting he got, the second he stepped foot in the doorway of the trade quarter the undead throughout the city began to cheer and yell, "Elarkus has returned! The champion of the Undercity is back!"

He saluted the undead soldiers that approached him with the traditional undead salute; standing up straight and crossing both arms in front of his chest. He was greeted by some of Sylvanas' Dark Rangers who told him that the Banshee Queen was in the throne room and that she hadn't been the same since Elarkus left.

Elarkus started to where the rangers told him to, his heart raced as he finally approached the doorway to the throne room and he hesitated a moment before pushing the doors open.

There sitting on her throne sat Sylvanas, the light from the small hole in the ceiling above cast an eerie shadow on her face as she looked up at him, her eyes met his and she stated, "Guards leave now."

The guards left the room without question, she stood up as he stepped up onto the platform, they sat there in silence looking at each other until he said, "Sylvanas my love, it's been too long."

She replied, "I know, I heard about Deathwing just a few moments ago, I suppose congratu-What?"

He fell to his knees before her and pulled her close, his head rested against her thigh as he started to cry, Sylvanas slowly reached down and placed her hand on the top of his head.

"I almost lost you Sylvanas…I thought I died, it all felt so real…all I saw were shadows and Deathwing was pulling me deeper into darkness." Elarkus stammered out through his tears.

Sylvanas stated, "But you didn't let him Elarkus, you're here, you're alive and that's all that matters…I may have a reputation to uphold, but I can't even begin to tell you how bad things would get if you weren't here."

Elarkus looked up at Sylvanas, he nuzzled his head against her bare mid-section and said, "You never have to worry about me leaving Sylvanas, I will always stand by your side my love. You mean the world to me and I will be here forever and always…I swear it."

Sylvanas smirked and replied, "Forever's a long time, you think you can deal with me that long?"

"I know I can deal with you that long Sylvanas, no question or doubt about it…also it's not like either of us are going anywhere anytime soon." Elarkus replied lovingly.

The Banshee Queen was about to reply when suddenly Elarkus growled and dug his claws into her legs, she felt only a slight pain but that was because she was undead and she was not as sensitive as she had been when she was living.

"Elarkus are you alright? You're digging your claws into my legs." Sylvanas stated.

"He's whispering to me Sylvanas…his voice is back, telling me that my will is his…no." Elarkus stammered out.

"Who is whispering to you?"

"The Lich King…Arthas…NO GO AWAY!" Elarkus answered.

Sylvanas felt the long buried hatred for Arthas return, she shook her head and replied, "That's not possible, Arthas is dead…you killed him Elarkus."

Elarkus suddenly howled and gripped her legs tighter, she hissed as a jolt of pain shot through her, his body was quaking as he stated, "No Arthas, Go away…I'm not your pawn anymore, LEAVE ME ALONE!"

Sylvanas guards burst in the room, their swords raised but then they stopped when they saw Elarkus kneeling in front of the Banshee Queen, she looked at High Executioner Mortuus and said, "Mortuus, I need you to put him to sleep, drug him if you have too."

Mortuus nodded then pulled a large syringe from his bag, he stepped up to Elarkus and was about to put the needle into the worgen's arm when suddenly Elarkus released Sylvanas and pounced on Mortuus. The High Executioner dropped the needle and fought against Elarkus, he was able to kick the death knight off of him and get to his feet.

Sylvanas had her bow raised and an arrow notched in place, she looked into Elarkus' eyes and saw them transition from the gold they were to the icy blue that they had been when he was under the Lich King's control. Elarkus reared his head back and roared, Sylvanas fired into his chest but it didn't even phase the worgen, Elarkus laughed and disappeared in a flash of shadow magic.

Sylvanas felt the rage build up once again, she fell to her knees, her body quivered in rage and she screamed, "DAMN YOU ARTHAS!"

Her soldiers cowered at her rage, she got to her feet, Mortuus and the guards noticed how her red eyes seemed to burn an even darker shade of red and she ordered coldly, "Prepare the army Mortuus, we set sail for Northrend in 4 hours…I expect everything ready by then, am I understood?"

Mortuus bowed and replied, "Of course my lady, it shall be done as quickly as possible."

He and the soldiers quickly left the room, leaving Sylvanas alone; she fell to her knees in the center of the room and hung her head low.

There was a strange noise behind her but she paid it no mind, suddenly there was a hand on her shoulder and she looked to see Lady Jaina Proudmoore standing behind her looking genuinely concerned.

"What the hell do you want Proudmoore?" Sylvanas asked coldly.

"I felt your scream Sylvanas, are the memories of what Arthas did to you troubling your mind today?" Jaina stated.

"NO! Elarkus is under his control again, I don't know how it's even possible since he is dead, but he did and now I've lost Elarkus to the darkness." Sylvanas retorted, her voice was cold and angry at first but grew softer as she continued.

Jaina knelt beside the Banshee Queen; Sylvanas looked away and asked, "Will you accompany me and my army to Ice Crown to rescue Elarkus? If he dies, I cannot go on "living" without knowing that I at least tried to save him."

"Of course I will accompany you Sylvanas; if Arthas has returned then we will both play a role in his destruction this time." Jaina answered.

**At Ice Crown Citadel…**

Elarkus stepped up to the frozen throne, there on the throne trapped beneath the ice was Bolvar Fordragon; the former human Highlord's skin was burnt and still glowing from the flames of Alexstrasza.

The voice of Arthas invaded Elarkus' thoughts, "I was able to transfer my soul into a shard of Frostmourne that was forgotten at the foot of the throne, pick it up and touch it to Bolvar's chest so that I return my body to this world."

"Yes my master, but what happens to Bolvar's body once yours takes his place?" Elarkus asked.

"He will go to whereever my body was resting, you will take the helmet off of him before the transfer or it will be lost forever." Arthas replied.

Elarkus withdrew his great sword and approached the frozen throne; he noticed the gleam of the fragment of Frostmourne as he reached the bottom of the stairs and picked it up. It hummed in his hand, he grinned and walked up the steps to the frozen throne, Bolvar sat motionless before him and Elarkus stated coldly, "My master will return…you failed your precious Alliance, Bolvar Fordragon…The Scourge will return."

With that he shattered the ice protecting the Highlord, it fell to the ground then Elarkus sheathed his sword and pulled the helmet from Bolvar's head. The same golden power that was visible through the burns in Bolvar's skin; disappeared from the gem in the center of the Lich King's Helmet.

Elarkus tucked the helmet under his arm then put the piece of Frostmourne to Bolvar's chest, the blue soul of Arthas traveled into his body and there was a large flash of white. The death knight stepped back as he shielded his eyes, when he regained his vision; there in the frozen throne was Arthas wearing the Lich King armor.

Elarkus knelt before him and offered the helmet to him; Arthas smiled lightly then lifted the helmet from Elarkus' hands and placed on his own head. Arthas took the death knight's chin in his hand and said, "You are my champion, together we will rebuild the Scourge and make the mortals of this world pay for what they did to us."

"Yes my Master, but first I have a gift for you." Elarkus stated.

"Do you now? Well then let me see what my warrior has gotten for me." Arthas replied

Elarkus got to his feet, lay the shard of Frostmourne in his hand and used the powers of the dragon soul that still resided inside him to rebuild the soul devouring blade, Frostmourne.

"AH HA! You, my champion are excellent, and all the souls are still intact. Thank you." Arthas said.

Elarkus bowed his head and began to walk down the steps of the Frozen Throne when he felt a great amount of power begin to surge through him. Arthas stated from behind him, "This will not hurt you, I am merely giving you the powers that all of my commanders and lieutenants had. You control the powers of Blood, of Death, of Plagues and of Frost…you can never be stopped."

"Thank you…Master." Elarkus' replied, his voice weakening as he passed out.


	4. We Shall See

Sylvanas stood at the head of her lead ship, the Windrunner, with the rest of her fleet behind trailing behind, Jaina Proudmoore stood beside her as they neared the coast of Ice Crown.

"Lady Windrunner, Lady Proudmoore…this is as far as we can go, the ice burgs block our route so there's a fleet of zeppelins a few moments away that will come pick you and the troops up." A forsaken admiral said.

Sylvanas nodded then Jaina stated when the admiral walked away, "Sylvanas are we just going to march through Ice Crown Citadel and find Elarkus? What happens if Arthas is alive?"

The Banshee Queen didn't reply, a few moments later the zeppelins arrived to take them and the rest of the forsaken army to the Citadel.

"Sylvanas what is going to happen?" Jaina asked again as they walked to the zeppelin

The Banshee Queen finally replied as she walked across the plank that enabled them to board the zeppelin, "If Arthas is still alive then it gives me the chance to kill the bastard myself this time."

Elarkus woke up on his back at the peak of Ice Crown Citadel; new power flowed through his veins as he got to his feet, he felt different like he had taken a different form.

He looked at himself in the ice and realized that he had changed, demonic dragon wings sprouted from his back and his armor looked more dark and evil.

A midnight black hood covered his face, a dragon skull was clipped to his head on top of the hood and left only his glowing icy blue eyes and lower jaw exposed.

Each of his pauldrons were decorated with a miniature version of Frostmourne and covered it spikes that glowed with shadow energy, he gauntlets covered his entire hand and left only his claws exposed that had been sharped to deadly point.

He chest was covered in the tattered remains of his Undercity tabard, the Icon of Torment just barely visible but still bright in colour.

Arthas' bone chilling voice spoke from behind him, "Ah you're finally awake Elarkus, do you like what I've done? Oh and I have your weapons here."

Elarkus turned to see a giant armored ghoul standing beside Arthas carrying 2 blades, he took them from the ghoul and he felt his new powers seeping into them.

His weapons were two swords with longer blades and hilts, along the blades were runic engravings that gave Elarkus even more power and a chain dangled from the end of each sword.

"I bet you're wondering what the chains are for. They clip to your gauntlets so that you can quickly pull your weapon back to your hands should you ever lose it them battle." Arthas said.

Elarkus inspected the blades and the ghoul stated, "Their names…are Soul Rend and Shadow Fury…they serve you."

The death knight gave a few trial swings, he practiced pulling the blades back to his hands if he was to lose them and he smiled.

Arthas smirked beneath his helmet, he had Elarkus on his side once again and he knew that this time…failure was impossible.

He chose Elarkus to make his champion not only because he was the most powerful and the only one whose will Arthas had not lost control of, he had also chosen him because of the connection to Sylvanas; his most hated enemy.

Another ghoul approached Arthas and said, "Master…Syl-Sylvanas, Ja-Jaina and an army…they are at the gates."

Arthas roared and slammed his fist into the small ghoul, Elarkus laughed and replied, "Let them in freely, everyone is to hide…master I have a plan."

Sylvanas' men pushed open the doors to Ice Crown Citadel; she strode in and yelled, "COME OUT ARTHAS YOU BASTARD, FACE THE WRATH OF THE BANSHEE QUEEN!"

Jaina walked behind Sylvanas, the smell of death still hung heavy in the air as they started to make their way through the massive citadel.

Sylvanas would yell for Arthas to come face her, but every single time there would be no response; only angering the Banshee Queen even more.

The silence in the citadel hung heavy in the air, it would've made a group of even the most powerful soldiers uneasy but none of Sylvanas' soldiers showed any signs of being nervous or scared.

Jaina on the other hand was totally uneasy, not because of the silence but because of the Banshee Queen's rage, it was so great that it was almost tangible in the air around them as they made their way through the cursed Citadel.

After about 4 hours of making their way through the Citadel, they reached the staircase that lead up to the Frozen Throne; they last place that Elarkus could be if he was even here.

Sylvanas turned to her soldiers and said, "All of you, stay here and guard the door…Jaina and I will find out what's going on, kill anything that isn't me, Lady Proudmoore, Elarkus or Forsaken, understood?"

The soldiers saluted, Sylvanas spun around and rushed up the staircase with Jaina following closely behind her, the snow blew hard and fast as they made their way up the spiral staircase to the Frozen Throne.

They arrived at the top of Ice Crown to see Arthas sitting on the Frozen Throne, Sylvanas stepped forward and stated coldly, "You bastard! Where is Elarkus!? "

Arthas stood and replied, "Sylvanas…Jaina, I'm glad you came…I was hoping you'd show up to witness the rebirth of the Scourge."

Sylvanas yelled, "ENOUGH OF YOUR GAMES ARTHAS! TELL ME WHERE ELARKUS IS NOW!"

Arthas just laughed, Sylvanas raised her bow and shot an arrow off at Arthas, the arrow was just about to strike the Lich King when suddenly it disappeared into thin air.

A figure swooped down and kicked Jaina to the ground, the mage slammed into the ground; she regained her strength and slowly got to her feet again when the figure swooped down a second time.

Jaina ducked then the figure landed between Arthas and Sylvanas, Arthas smiled and said, "Ah my champion, I see you've decided to appear…but that is no way to treat our guests."

"Elarkus…is that you?" Sylvanas asked.

"Yes Sylvanas it is Elarkus, your champion…but you've lost him to me." Arthas replied as Elarkus stayed silent.

The way Elarkus looked now was a symbol of everything that Sylvanas had fought so long and hard to keep him from falling into, the most heart wrenching thing that he wore was the tattered Undercity tabard.

Elarkus twirled his blades in his hands, he swung when his blades caught enough momentum but Sylvanas rolled back to dodge the swing and Jaina shot an arcane bolt at Elarkus' head; knocking the hood off.

He roared then charged towards the human mage, he jumped into the air and swung at Jaina, who moved out of the way but the edge of one of his blades caught the mage's face leaving a cut.

Sylvanas shot an arrow at Elarkus but he blocked it and swung again, she parried the swing with her dagger then jumped back and shot an arrow at his right hand; causing him to drop the sword.

He ran at her as he pulled his blade back to his hand and the momentum from it created a powerful swing that was aimed for her.

Sylvanas attempted to move but the blade caught her arm leaving a small but deep gash and her momentary distraction allowed him to attack again.

She was able to dodge his second swing, but he kicked her back across the top of the citadel as hard as he possibly could.

Sylvanas flew through the air; expecting to fall off of the roof of the citadel but he caught her at the last possible second with his death grip spell and slammed her into one of the spires.

The Banshee Queen hit the ground, her body aching from the force of the attack and her arm heavily bleeding from the wound.

Her world fading in and out of consciousness as Elarkus stalked closer, his form switching between his own and Arthas' as her mind recalled her final moments before her death at the sun well.

Sylvanas remembered her vision blurring like it was now and Arthas stalking towards her like Elarkus was; this was it, the only difference was that she did not love Arthas but she loved Elarkus

She reached her hand out towards him and said, "Come back to me Elarkus…you don't want to do this."

Elarkus slammed his foot into her gut; she cried out in pain and clutched her stomach, he laughed and stated, "Finally letting the mask slip Sylvanas? You were always weak…its time for you to join your people…in death."

"You have to fight his control…Elarkus fight it god damnit! The Forsaken need you…I need you…" Sylvanas replied weakly.

Elarkus laughed and lifted her up by the throat, he held her against the spire and retorted, "Beg for your miserable life Sylvanas, beg NOW!"

"No…I won't do that! I won't Arthas win like you have let him win."

"Then join your precious rangers in death, Banshee Queen!" Elarkus yelled coldly.

Elarkus began to tighten his grip on her throat, she closed her eyes and was about to give up when she thought of something that could bring him back.

She opened her eyes and said in tone far softer than any tone she had ever used, "Elarkus, I failed you…I let you fall into the shadows even though I tried so hard to prevent it…I love you. Please don't do this, it isn't you."

His grip loosened slightly, the gold in his eyes returning but Arthas growled and yelled, "DO NOT LISTEN TO HER ELARKUS…SHE WANTED YOU TO FALL INTO THE DARKNESS!"

Elarkus growled and his grip tightened even more, she didn't need to breathe so this would just merely snap her neck, Sylvanas had almost gotten him back, but now he was going to kill her.

Suddenly Jaina shot an arcane bolt into Elarkus, sending him across into one of the spires to the right of the frozen throne, Sylvanas had fallen to the ground, but she watched as Jaina froze Elarkus in place with powerful Arcane and Frost Magic.

He roared in pain as he struggled to free himself, Arthas got to his feet and yelled, "NO YOU WILL NOT WIN THIS TIME!"

Sylvanas got to her feet and said, "Jaina keep that bastard busy while I try to bring Elarkus back to us."

The mage nodded, Sylvanas ran over to Elarkus who sat on the ground, frozen to the spire behind him, she knelt beside him and stated, "Elarkus come back to me…I can't lose you, not like this…not to him. Please my love, don't let him win."

Elarkus growled then suddenly his left eye went golden again and he was able to stammer out, "He's too…strong Sylvanas."

The eye went blue again and Elarkus roared at her, Sylvanas took his face in her hands and said, "Elarkus you're stronger then him, fight him…I know you can, you killed Deathwing so I know you can take down Arthas."

She leaned in till her mouth hovered over his ear and she whispered, "I need you back, come back to me…I love you so much. Fight the darkness."

Elarkus roared, Sylvanas prepared for him to rip her throat open but instead she felt his breath against her ear and a few minutes later he replied, "I'm back my love…let's get this bastard."

Sylvanas stepped back and Elarkus easily shattered the ice, Arthas had Jaina pinned to the ground and was about to pierce Frostmourne through her when Elarkus lunged at him and threw him away from Jaina.

Arthas slammed into the frozen throne, Elarkus helped Jaina up then the three stood at the foot of the throne with their weapons ready.

"NO I WILL NOT LET YOU DESTROY THE SCOURGE! Elarkus join me my champion!" The Lich King yelled.

Elarkus slowly walked up the steps, tendrils of shadow power shot into the ground around him and the souls of Sylvanas' lost rangers appeared behind him.

The worgen death knight grabbed Arthas by his neck and threw across the roof; the Lich King slammed into a spire then landed on his feet and began summoning ghouls.

"I WILL KILL YOU AND YOUR PRECIOUS SYLVANAS!" Arthas snapped.

Elarkus shifted into his dragon form and retorted, "Not unless I kill you first you bastard!"

He shot forward and grabbed Arthas; the force of the attack caused them to break through the spire then Elarkus flew up into the sky and disappeared.

Sylvanas, Jaina and the souls of the fallen rangers watched the sky, thunder echoed and the snow fell even more quickly as they waited to see what would happen.

A roar of pain suddenly shot through the air, Arthas appeared falling down out of the clouds; he was speeding towards the roof at an almost blinding speed.

He slammed into the roof and a few moments later; started to slowly get to his feet as Sylvanas, her rangers and Jaina circled him, Arthas laughed and said, "I'll take you all on."

"Rangers…Kill the bastard!" Sylvanas ordered.

The Banshee Queen raised her bow as the souls of her rangers did, Arthas began to seem panicked as he spun around looking at all of the rangers then he stopped at Sylvanas.

Sylvanas smirked and stated, "This is for all the innocent people you killed, the sun well and for Quel'thalas!"

They suddenly all fired, thousands of arrows pierced Arthas' body and he fell to his knees, he looked up into the sky one final time before collapsing motionless on the ground.

Sylvanas looked up into the sky to see Elarkus hovering above them then he suddenly collapsed onto the roof next to Arthas' body.

His chest heaving as Sylvanas approached him; she knelt in front of his head and ran her hand down his snout while he lay there.

Elarkus smiled and stated, "I planned on landing…I just got really tired…all of a sudden…I'm alright though, don't worry."

Sylvanas rested her head against his and replied, "You've been through a lot but everything's finally over, no more Arthas."

He lifted his head and looked at the body of the Lich King, Uther's words filled his head, _"There must always be a Lich King."_

Elarkus repeated softly, "There must always be a Lich King."

Sylvanas turned her head to look at him as he said those words, her face an image of shock and she replied, "Elarkus don't become the thing we fought to destroy, it is not your burden to bear."

He looked at her and said, "Maybe I can overpower Frostmourne and Nerzhul's spirit…I could change the world Sylvanas."

"Yes you could but what happens if you don't over power them? You lose me and everyone close to you then the world is forced to defend against you." Sylvanas stated.

Elarkus replied, "I have to try Sylvanas, if I don't take his place then the Scourge will go rampant and Azeroth is lost forever."

The death knight got to his feet and shifted from his dragon form into his worgen form, he stepped towards Arthas' body but Sylvanas grabbed his shoulder and spun him around.

He turned and their lips met, the rangers of Quel'thalas smiled and watched as their former Ranger General kissed the worgen warrior they had fought alongside during the attack on the sun well. Sylvanas pulled away, he kissed her forehead and said, "No matter what happens my heart will always belong to you Sylvanas Windrunner. I am yours."

He kissed her forehead again then turned towards Arthas' body, Sylvanas stood silently behind him and watched as he knelt beside the body and began removing the armor. Beneath the dark armor of the Lich King; Arthas still wore his own Paladin armor, Elarkus closed the former prince of Lordaerons eye's and picked up the helmet of the Lich King.

Elarkus unchained and dropped his swords then approached Frostmourne which had been pierced into the ice of the frozen throne during the fight. He walked up the steps with the Lich King helmet in hand and reached out to grab the hilt of the sword.

A voice beckoned to him as he placed his hand on the hilt, _"Elarkus…I've been waiting for you, I hunger…"_

_ "Yes…Frostmourne hungers…" _Elarkus thought to himself.

He quickly shook the thought away and sat down on the frozen throne; the chill of death instantly swam through his body and caused him to shudder.

_"I hunger…I hunger." _The voice beckoned again.

Elarkus looked down at the glowing blade and retorted, _"I won't fall to you Frostmourne, not now, not ever!"_

He placed the helmet on his head and sat back in the throne, hundreds of voices filled his head then one spoke above them all, _"Finally my champion has taken that fools place…you serve only me Elarkus! I am your lord Ner'zhul!"_

_ "No I am not your servant Ner'zhul, you have no power over me…for I am stronger then you!"_

_ "We shall see boy…we shall see."_

Ice began to cover Elarkus' body; freezing him to the frozen throne, he didn't struggle against the imprisonment but relaxed as the ice enveloped him completely and he drifted off into slumber.


	5. Authors Note

**Hey Guys its RECsi88 here, just a little note here that I forgot to put in at the end of chapter 4, I'm going to be making a sequel to this story that continues on a few years later after One More Soul, it will be when Elarkus wakes up from his sleep…will he be good or evil, I don't know **

**Also for those of you who might have been confused on how Elarkus and Sylvanas met, not that I would know who of you were confused because no one has given me reviews…Anyway I'll be making a story on how they met and the attack on the Sun Well.**

** Please give me reviews and message me if you have anything you'd like to see in my stories at all.**


End file.
